Toy vehicles have proven to be a consistent and popular category of toy merchandising through the years. Understandably, toy vehicle manufacturers have provided a virtually endless variety of shapes, sizes and configurations for such popular toys. Generally, toy vehicles comprise a body and/or chassis combination which supports a plurality of rolling wheels. In some vehicles, a self-powered drive mechanism is also provided. The appearance of such toy vehicles varies greatly from extremely realistic lifelike miniatures to very fanciful appearance vehicles replicating monsters, animals, insects and the like. To further enhance the appeal and play value of toy vehicles, manufacturers have often provided articulated elements thereon. In addition, a somewhat more recent type of articulated toy vehicle has come to be known generally as transformable in that the articulated vehicle components may be reconfigured to completely and dramatically change toy vehicle appearance.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,533 issued to Sims, et al. sets forth an INSECT SIMULATING MOBILE TOY HAVING FLAPPABLE WINGS having a body configured to simulate an insect and a movable head and tail. A pair of pivotally secured wings are coupled to the body and a mechanism is provided to cause simultaneous flapping of the wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,928 issued to Kassai sets forth a VEHICLE FOR CHILDREN having a body and rolling wheels of sufficient strength and size to support a seated child. A hood-like portion is pivotally secured to the body and may be opened and closed. A fanciful tongue-like element is supported beneath the hood and gives the appearance of an open mouth to the vehicle when the hood is raised.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,999 issued to Harigai, et al. sets forth a TRANSFORMABLE TOY VEHICLE which may be configured to replicate a small compact truck-like vehicle. The vehicle comprises a chassis capable of being extended together with a plurality of movably secured body components allowing the vehicle to be reconfigured in several physical combinations to provide appearance differences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,078 issued to Obara sets forth a TRANSFORMABLE TOY ASSEMBLY which includes a plurality of assembly elements which are separable and combinable with respect to each other and independently reversibly transformable between at least two forms different from each other. In one configuration, the toy resembles a truck-like vehicle while in an alternate configuration it assumes the appearance of a robot-like creation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,894 issued to Beny, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH EJECTABLE FLYWHEEL SEAT AND OPENING GATES having front opening gates and an ejectable flywheel seat which may be used as a gyroscopic top or to propel the vehicle. The flywheel seat is removably mounted to the top of the vehicle and a launching lever is rotatably coupled to the front axle of the vehicle which may be used to simultaneously eject the flywheel seat and open two gates at the front of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,895 issued to Shinohara, et al. sets forth a RECONFIGURABLE TOY ASSEMBLY in which a spaceship-like vehicle is formed of a plurality of articulated elements which may be reconfigured with respect to each other to produce a robot-like appearing creature.
In addition to the foregoing described toy vehicles represented by the prior art described above, practitioners have provided additional toys applicating animals which also include some rolling mechanism or similar vehicle characteristic. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,101 issued to Megorden sets forth a TOY having a body replicating an alligator in its appearance. A tail is pivotally secured to the body together with a pivotally secured jaw mechanism. A pair or rolling wheels are supported within the body at the center and are coupled to eccentric pins which operate the pivotal tail and jaw as the toy is moved along a rolling surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,185 issued to Ross sets forth a FIGURE TOY having a dog-like body supported by rolling wheels at each of the four feet of the body. A pivotally secured jaw and pivotal tail are coupled to a linkage mechanism which extends outward from the body and terminates in a simulated leash. The movement of the simulated leash produces pivotal motion of the jaw and tail. A sound producing mechanism is operatively coupled to the leash linkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,564 issued to Thomas sets forth a TOY CROCODILE having a crocodile body and articulated jaw. A propulsion fan is coupled to the body and driven by a drive mechanism to propel the crocodile toy through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,515 issued to Ogawa sets forth a TOY HORSE VEHICLE having articulated components capable of being reconfigured into a vehicle-like humanoid robot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,065 issued to Cooper sets forth a BALANCE OPERATED GAME having a simulated alligator with a pivotally secure jaw mechanism. A trigger release mechanism and spring closure mechanism cooperate to provide a releasible latch mechanism for the upper jaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,854 issued to Amici, et al. sets forth a CREATURE WITH SNAP-ACTION JAW having a pair of body members defining a body cavity. The lower body member defines a lower jaw portion while the upper member defines an upper jaw. A lever mechanism is coupled between the jaw portions to provide pivotal motion of the jaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,433 issued to McKay, et al. sets forth a TOY CREATURE HAVING A TONGUE FOR CAPTURING PREY in which a body supports an articulated openable jaw and an extendable tongue member. Operative means are provided for extending and curling the tongue to capture a simulated prey object such as a small toy figure.
While the foregoing described prior art toys have provided additional amusement and play value, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore amusing and entertaining types of toy vehicles.